The Eye's of a Child
by GilandThatz
Summary: After a gruesome murder, Michael and Selene have to protect a small boy from both werewolves and vampires. Finished
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Underworld but I do own Chris. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Picture Perfect  
  
Death-dealers had been stalking the small family for a couple months, waiting for their signal. It was almost ridiculous how much the Hollows were like a family on television. The stay-at-home Mom, the working Dad, and the young innocent son; even the family dog was in with the whole perfect setting. A dark haired man stares through binoculars and then at his partner, who silently nods and jumps off the roof of the four story neighborhood school. "Mommy, good night." The small boy says happily kissing his mom oh the cheek and running up the stairs, followed by the large golden retriever.  
  
"I'll be up to tuck you in," his mom says standing up getting purposely grabbed by her light-haired honey eyed husband.  
  
"Come back soon," he coos into her ear, nuzzling the side of her face. The woman slightly blushes as she separates from her husband and walk up stairs to her seven-year-old son's room. The little boy walks into his bedroom, which decorated with action figures and cartoon super heroes. He climbs into bed, his dog taking its place at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Chris, are you in bed?" His mom asks walking in and sitting next to him. She kisses the little boy on the forehead, running her hand through his naturally colored jet-black hair which fans out by her touch. "Good night, baby." She turns down his night-light and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
He begins to slowly fall asleep, not noticing the strange designs of shadows on his white ceiling. Just as he falls asleep, he's awoken by his dog licking his face. "What's wrong, Spike?" He asks sitting up and petting his dog. Spike jumps off the bed and starts whining and scratching at the door. Chris walks over to the door and walks down the eerily quiet hallway.  
  
Spike takes the lead, running down the stairs leaving the little boy to blindly follow him. Chris begins to walk down the stairs but sees Spike protectively standing at the foot of the steps. Then it happened as fast as possible, a guy in black sliced the much-loved family dog in pieces. Blood spilt over the white walls, floor, and boy. Chris forced back a scream as blood ran down his face.  
  
"Find the kid," the man in black says as Chris hears his mom's muffered screams. Chris sees the shadows of more people approaching the stairs, he runs down the hall into the small laundry closet. He avoids any contact with the white linen and squeezes into the ventilation system. He hears the unknown people rummage through the house as he slowly works himself through the tin tunnel that went through the entire house. After a while, the boy reaches the living room, where his mom and dad are tied on the ground gagged and everything.   
  
A blond woman holding an automatic rifle stands guard, watching his parents try their hardest to wiggle their way out of robes. The man in black walks in followed by three other people and stares at his parents. He grabs his mom by her hair and drags her into another room, leaving the father with the four others. "You know what he's doing to your lady?" The blond asks kneeling next to his father. She whispers into his ear, striking an obvious nerve as he begins to struggle more.  
  
The lady stands up and smiles at the human, struggling to go save his wife from a fate that was already written. She puts a small handgun to his forehead and with a smile pulls the trigger. His brains scatter on the wall behind him, shreds going into the ventilation shaft where the little boy stares into space and shock as his stomach twists in a knot at the sight. Then, the four of them leave. Shortly after the man in black leaves, content with his misdeeds and mayhem.  
  
Chris climbs out of the shaft and slowly walks to the kitchen. His mom's legs are visible from behind the island in the middle. He walks over there and stares at his mom who laid there, two tiny holes puncturing her neck and upper thigh. Her shirt unbuttoned and not-really dressed version of her, the counters by her head painted with crimson blood. "B-baby." She chokes out seeing her son standing over her.  
  
Chris looks down quietly at his mom as her hand reached his already bloody face, smearing her own blood with Spike's and his dad's. She smiles slightly, her son staring blankly at her as if he was studying her. She starts coughing up blood and Chris watches as her eyes glaze over and she dies. The little boy sits down, folding his legs to his chest and slowly starts rocking.   
  
A Couple Weeks Later...  
  
Michael Corvin had been hiding out in a small urban town with Selene and many other werewolves, not really in town as more of under it. The sewers belonged to them, it was their newly acquired home for right now. Just thinking about being human was a distant memory, nothing could cure him of what he had become or what destiny had chosen for him or Selene. "Are we going out tonight?" Selene asks him with a smile, her tightly fitted body outfit wrapped around her like he did.  
  
"Yeah, someone said something about an attack. There was a strange murder down the street, they have a kid in protective custody and need a specialized doctor to take a look at him." Michael explains as they climb out of sewer into the basement of a hospital. Michael leads Selene into the light, like he has done so many times before.  
  
"Dr. Corvin, I presume. The patient is right this way, follow me." A nurse says leading the two into a room, one single bed surrounded by a curtain is in the middle. "He hasn't talked since and he just keeps staring into space." Michael slides the curtain open to see a small dark-haired boy sitting up, curled up into a ball.  
  
"Hello," Michael says with a smile as he notices that the boy is completely ignoring him and has focused his attention on Selene. "What's your name?"   
  
"His name is Christopher Hollow, he's seven-years-old. We found him at by his mother, he was covered in blood that we discovered were the dog's, the father's, and the mother's." The nurse explains as Selene walks over to the small child who had been through hell and was now lost inside his mind. Selene puts her hand on his shoulder, the boy stutters at her touch.  
  
"Do you know who killed his family?" Selene asks as she studies the boy's bright blue eyes reflecting everything he saw.  
  
"No, that's why it's so important that we get him to speak. Even though it might bring but painful memories, we'll know who murdered his family." The nurse answers as Selene runs her hand through his soft her.  
  
"Was there anything else?" Selene asks the nurse, standing up.  
  
"The house was trashed, it seems like they were looking for something. A picture was missing, a picture of Chris." The nurse replies as Michael nods and Selene starts to leave. Chris immediately looks over to her in horror and gets off the bed. His hospital gown straightening out as he walks over the dark-haired vampire.  
  
The nurse looks at Selene in surprise as Chris stands next to her, his head coming up to her waist. "That's the first time he's walked in weeks," the nurse says as Chris stares at the wall. "Maybe you can get him to talk." Selene looks over at Michael then down at the little boy, who was slowly becoming a perment attachment to her. But little did the lady vampire know that the small boy was far more important than he seemed. 


	2. untitled

GT: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but I was finishin' Kingdom Hearts(which is good and next time ya see it in stores buy it; ya won't be sorry.) Anyway here it is.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld but I do own Chris, Mouse, and Spider.  
  
Chapter 2: Untitled  
  
Somehow Selene found herself watching the small, quiet child sleeping in a cot in the sewers. The hospital had allowed them the take him with them. Although, the sewers were not the most friendly environment for a child. Especially, a sewer with about 15 to 20 sleeping werewolves. A human child would have been killed, if not for the fact that Michael had bought him down here.  
  
He had become their leader and she had turned her back on her life to be with him. There had been no regrets and she was prefectlly content with how her life was now. Even though sometime ago she would have killed everyone in this room without a second thought. But more now, her attention turned to Chris whose parents had been killed in front of him. She watched as he slept so peacefully, how could he sleep so calmly in a den of wolves?  
  
"He's not going anywhere," Michael whispers as he sits down next to her a smile growing on his face as he watches the lady vampire watch over the child.  
  
"Every time I try to leave he wakes up and stares at me," Selene says running her hand through the sleeping boy's soft, black hair. A slight smile had grown on Michael's face as he remembered how long it took to get Chris off of her and getting him asleep. "Why did we bring him here?" The lady vampire asks surprising Michael, because it totally out of character for her to question her actions. She, to him, had always been so sure and confident.  
  
"Because child services couldn't find a home and there were no known living relatives," Michael says kissing her on the cheek and standing up. "You should try sleeping. We're leaving tomorrow, Mouse spotted a few vampires last night." Selene looks over at a light-haired brunette that had been mistakenly turned into a werewolf a month ago and was now their current lookout for vampires.  
  
"Do you think he'll let me go?" Selene asks indicating the small attachment that was latched around her waist.  
  
"If we take him with us, that'll kidnapping. And I don't think traveling with the pack will be the most positive and safe environment for a kid. You know, some of them are a little nippy." Michael says as he leaves the room. Selene falls asleep, Chris cuddling against her. His small body giving off a heat that also accompanied Michael as well.  
  
She hears a small gasp as Chris tightly clings to her, a small almost unnoticable tear rolling down his face.  
  
-Moselium-  
  
"Have any of you heard of discertness? You ransacked the child's house and killed his parents." A dark-haired man asks angrily, pacing back-and-forth. His black robe trailing behind him as he thought quietly to himself, the vampires that had killed Chris's parents knelt on the ground watching him. " Noone saw you, right? Were you intelligent enough not to be seen?"  
  
"Yes, Devon." The man in black, which had killed and raped the mother, says obidently as Devon stops in front of him.  
  
"You just had to get your ya-ya's out with this kill. How idiotic can you possibly be?" Devon snears cocking his head questioningly to the side. The blond woman vampire kneeling right beside the other.  
  
"Why don't you just go to Marcus? It'll be so much easier," she suggests, appartently sriking a nerve within Devon.  
  
"Why? Because he does not know of the child's existance. And if like every other coven leader, he'll kill the boy as soon as we get our hands on him." Devon explains, glaring at the girl. Then stomps off muttering something about blonds. He flicks his hand and they all walk out.  
  
"Don't be so harsh on them. They don't know how precious the boy is." Someone says sulkly from behind the vampire. Devon quickly turns, holding his chest in shock.  
  
"It's you, why the hell are you here?" Devon asks angrily sitting on a make-shift throne.  
  
"You know as well as I do. Did they at least get the picture?" The person asks as Devon hands him a photo of Chris. "Good, I'll get right on it."  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Kidnapped

GT: Sorry I haven't updated so long and thanks for the reviews. I do not own Underworld but I do own all the characters I made up.  
  
Chapter 3: Kidnapped   
  
Michael had taken Chris to a foster home while he was asleep. He had maken sure that the family would be able to handle him in his fragile state of mind. "Did you drop him off?" Selene asks as they sit waiting for the pack to wake up.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. Rosen seemed nice enough. I'm sure he'll adjust," Michael answers as he notices a change of expression on the lady vampire's face. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, I got the slightest hint that vampires were involved with the killing." Selene answers with a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Do you think vampires were looking for something? Or maybe his parents got in trouble with Marcus?" Michael suggests as a couple of werewolves approach them.  
  
"Obi-wan, there's a disturbance in the force." A brunette haired teenager jokes, shortly after him came Raze and Spider.  
  
"Be serious Mouse." Spider says socking the younger teenager in the arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asks standing up looking at the three.  
  
"You'll never believe it," Mouse says with a sly smile on his face as they explain what they had seen.  
  
-Foster Home-  
  
"Rosie! Chris! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Rosen calls happily as she and the oldest foster child, Madeline, set the dining table. A small six-year-old girl with curly blond hair walks down the carpeted stairs dragging Chris by the hand.  
  
Mrs. Rosen had changed him out of the hand-me-downs the werewolves had provided for him and into jeans and a tan long sleeved shirt, which was unbuttoned down his neck. "You're looking really handsome," Mrs. Rosen says as Chris just stops and stares into her eyes.  
  
"Mommy, why doesn't he talk?" Rosie asks shuffling around in her chair.  
  
"Its because he watched something really bad happen to his Mommy and Daddy and it scared his voice away." Mrs. Rosen explains lifting Chris into a chair next to her. The four of them pray before eating their and then starts eating the mashed potatoes and lamb crops. Chris eats his food in slow, small bites as a shadow walks across the front room to the door. A slow, rhythmic knock catches only Chris's ears who looks up from his nibbled piece of meat.  
  
He slides out of his chair, quietly remaining unnoticed by the foster family who was playing a game of Sorry. Chris opens the door to look up at the tall, rough man who's standing there with Chris's mother. "Mama," Chris says in a small meek voice as he swings open the front door and attaches himself to his mother's waist. The longhaired man looks down at the boy's reaction to his newly resurrected Mother.  
  
"Chris," his mother coos into his ear as her face slightly disappears into the boy's neck ridge. Her icy cold face rubbing against his baby smooth skin, his warmth absorbing the coldness of her. She slightly moves her head back, opening her mouth to reveal the same pin like canine teeth that her own murderer's had. She quickly moves in, her teeth breaking the soft warm skin of her once beloved son. Chris looks towards the man in horror as his mom drains him of his life.  
  
"M-Mommy," Chris says with all his strength as his mom's tongue hungrily flicks at the open wound in his neck. His warm blood tasted sweeter than her favorite dessert, sliding down her throat and nestling itself in her belly. The man watches as the young boy's eyes disappear in the back of his head and he falls limp in his mother's cold grasp. His mom lets go of her small meal, watching him collapse onto the wooden porch.  
  
"Christopher?" Mrs. Rosen asks as see spots the two people standing above the brand new foster kid that Dr. Corvin said to take special care of. "Chris?! Oh, my! What have you done?!" She runs over to pick up the unconscious boy but is stopped by a bullet to the back. Two of the men in black come from the kitchen, carrying the corpses of Madeline and Rosie.  
  
"Let's get gone before those damned werewolves come," one says as the longhaired man glares at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean you." Chris's mother begins to pick up the small boy but doubles over in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" The other asks as Chris's mother quickly decays and falls to the ground. 'Holy shit! What the fuck is that?!" The longhaired man only smiles and lifts Chris over his shoulder.  
  
"Isn't Devon waiting for a package?" The man asks as he walks out to a black car. The two guys follow him, stepping over the dead bodies of the women that littered the floor.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
  
  
Police had scattered around the neighborhood searching for any clues to the murder or the location of the small boy. "And the last time you saw him was this morning?" A light haired police officer asks Michael who leaned against the cop car, staring at the house that was covered in yellow police tape.  
  
"Positive, I dropped him off while he was asleep because it was hard to get him off of my girlfriend." Michael explains as Selene steps over the police tape and walks over to Michael.  
  
"Ma'am, civilians are not aloud on the crime scene." A police officer says, Selene looks over at him her icy blue eyes piercing his very soul telling him she a force not to be reckoned with.   
  
"Don't go scaring the humans," Michael whispers into her ear as the police start questioning her. Michael walks over to the front door studying the chalk drawings of the bodies that once were there. A breeze blows through the empty house and Michael catches a two distinct scents: one of Chris and the other of the old leader of the werewolves, Lucian. (He's back? He was here?) Michael thinks to himself running to Selene who look like a mother who had just lost a child.  
  
"What is it?" Selene asks as Michael pulls her aside into the darkness.  
  
"He was here, Lucian was here. I think he took Chris." Michael suggests as a burning rage erupts from within his ice queen.  
  
-Moslium-  
  
Lucian walks through the darkened hallway, the boy, Chris, still hanging over his shoulder like a rag doll. He hadn't waken up because of the blood loss and was sickly pale. "Did you get him?" Devon asks as Lucian softly sets Chris on the stone floor by the ignorant vampire's feet. "Great and you had a vampire test out if he was the one?" Lucian moves Chris's head to reveal two holes in the side of his neck.  
  
"His mother had a feast before she died...again." Lucian says as Devon picks up Chris and cradles him in his arms like a baby. Chris's eyes open but he does not fight back or struggle to get loose. His arms dangle to his sides as he lays limp in the vampire's arms.  
  
"His eyes are pretty though," Devon says, Lucian rolls his eyes and glares at the leader's stupidity.  
  
"The pure substance is like an extremely strong poison, any vampire or werewolf that bites him directly will immediately die moments from biting him. But if we separate the toxins we can create the cure." Lucian says as Devon stares amused at Chris's eyes.  
  
"Strange how he can see everything and do nothing. The eyes that reflect everything they see, like pools of water." Devon says standing up and walking over to Lucian. "You know he is the only human being alive immune to changing into one of us. It's interesting really, how what we wanted is a small boy with the power to make our hopes and dreams return to us. A small boy who never heard of the existence of vampires or werewolves until we decided to kill him to save ourselves so that we might be able to look in a mirror without fearing the harvest moon or losing control and killing our loved ones."  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Lucian asks angrily as Devon stands at the entrance of his chambers with Chris still in his arms emitting a warmth he had long since forgotten.  
  
"Tomorrow, every vampire and werewolf will know of the existence of Christopher Hollow." Devon says disappearing into the almost endless curtains to his room.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. ^_^ 


	4. A Woman's Revenge

GT: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I lost my inspiration but now I'm back! And here's the 4th chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that could be used against me in a court of law. But I do own Chris and the basic plot line for this story.  
  
Chapter 4: A Woman's Revenge  
  
Michael had never seen her so worried, watching her pace around in their room. Selene had never been one to be nervous, let alone pace around a room for an hour. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Michael says trying to sooth her but it doesn't help much.  
"You said he was going to be safe!" Selene says angrily, showing a side of her that Michael had never seen in her. Michael looks at the vampire in shock. Was the ice queen finally melting? Or better yet, would anyone with Chris survive hurricane Selene.  
"And he is going to be safe, Spider, Mouse, and Raze are out with the others searching for them." Michael says as Selene stops and stares at him.  
"Why aren't we with them? We aren't we searching for him?" Selene asks a tone of panic in her voice as Michael slightly smiles at this. For once, she was showing insecurity and fear.  
"Do you want to go? Then let's go," Michael says as Selene grabs her gun and follows after the werewolf-vampire hybrid. They hurry through the maze of sewers to the busy street above. Michael leads Selene to where the rest of the pack is waiting, under the shelter of a large tree. "Did you find anything?"  
"If I say no, will she kill me?" Mouse asks meekly, peeking from behind Raze. Spider stands confident and defiant leaning against the tree with a smirk on his ever-so cocky face, twiddling a piece of sanded wood with a silver pocketknife.  
"If you don't say anything, I'll kill you." Selene growls as the nervous young werewolf forces a chuckle to make amends.  
"Yeah, we found something. But what it is and how much you'll pay for it is all up to you." Spider says standing up straight but not for long because he is forced back by Selene and her gun to his head.  
"How about you tell me and I'll let you keep your head?" Selene asks angrily as Spider just stares into her eyes, unrelentless and unfearing.  
"Fair enough," Spider says as Mouse just watches the whole scene from the safeness of standing behind the big wall known as Raze. "A vampire named Devon has him the Mausoleum on Grove Street. Seems like he's been planning to kidnap the kid ever since he turned four. Something about a cure for somethin', the vampire I was kil...questionin' didn't really go into specifics." Selene lets him go and walks off followed by Michael and the rest of the pack.  
  
-Mausoleum-  
  
Devon was having the time of his life with his own little doll. Chris had hidden himself deep in his mind after nearly being killed by the person who had always said that she would protect him. That she would love him no matter what. "Come on kid, your eyes are open. I know you're in there so just do it." Devon says angrily shaking him wildly.  
"Child services worst nightmare," Lucian says leaning in the doorway, watching the frustrated vampire as Chris lies limp in his arms. "Marcus will be arriving soon, as will Selene and Michael. So start praying."  
"Why?" Devon asks handing Chris over to another vampire who carries him out.  
"Because, no force in the world is going to save you from Selene." Lucian says glaring at the naïve vampire. "You should have never let that boy leave your sight, now you're going to die."  
"I hired you..." Devon starts to say but Lucian just glares at him.  
"You hired me to receive the boy, now that's taken care of and I'm already paid. I won't go risking my neck for your petty little quirks. Have fun when she's shooting you to hell," Lucian says angrily walking off, leaving the poor, defenseless vampire to his servants.  
"Make sure Selene does not get in here!" Devon shouts to his guards who immediately obey, walking to the entrance with automatic guns.  
"Master Devon, the child is getting ready." A lady says from the back room, where steam is floating out.  
"Good, Marcus should be arriving soon and Christopher needs to look his best." Devon says skipping into the back room following his lady servant.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Selene asks Spider who has led them right to Devon's hideout. Spider glares at her as Lucian walks out of the Mausoleum.  
"Go ask him," Spider sneers with a smirk on his face as the vampire walks over to the supposably dead werewolf who stands waiting for her.  
"Don't you ever die?" She asks Lucian who just smiles at her and turns towards Michael.  
"Your kid is inside. He might not talk though, he had a run in with his mother." Lucian says as Selene just glares at him and runs in. "Never asks for help or anything." Michael runs passed him, following Selene into the darkness of the Mausoleum. Selene dodges the bullets of the guards, killing them where they stand.  
"Selene," Michael says finally checking up with her as they enter the main room. Selene studies Devon's throne and then sniffs the air. Michael stares at her questioningly as they notice curtains leading into a bedroom. Michael walks in first, followed by Selene.  
"Are you looking for someone?" Devon asks sitting in a rocking chair with Chris lying in his arms, staring blankly into space. Michael notices the change in the once moving, mute small boy but decides not to tell Selene. Devon smiles with his fangs showing, putting his face right in Chris neck as if he was going to bite him.  
"Do that and you're already dead," Selene growls bearing her pointed teeth. Devon just smiles, adjusting Chris so that he's sitting upright.  
"See, just like Mommy. Maybe even worse, do you want her to do what Mommy did?" Devon asks in a little voice as Chris just stares at her, his stare directed at Selene and not just in space. "I didn't think so. She is going to do want Mommy did, but I came to save you from her. I'm the good guy."  
"No, you're the Michael Jackson wannabe." Michael says causing Devon to growl.  
"You don't understand how important Chris is. He can finally free us of all our pain and misery. Michael, don't you want to be normal again?" Devon asks as Michael just stares at him.  
"What do you mean?" Selene asks as Devon makes sure there's a good distance between them.  
"I'll show you," Devon says as he calls for one of his servants who walk in like a good underling. "You said that you loved the taste of young children, didn't you Miranda?" She nods as she notices the small boy in his arms. "Here's a little present for you." Selene watches as he hands her Chris, who just hangs like a dead person in her arms.  
"Thank you, Master Devon." Miranda says readying her teeth, then sinks them into the tender skin of the warm, almost lifeless little boy. Selene tries to go to his rescue but two large guards grab her and Michael. They watch helplessly as Miranda slowly takes the life away from the little treat.  
"Stop," Devon says as Miranda looks up from her tiny feast. Miranda sets down Chris on the bed and starts to leave the room, but not before the effect of Chris's blood begins. Miranda screams in pain as she doubles over, holding her stomach and she starts to desgrinate like Chris's Mother.  
"Devon! Help me!" Miranda screams as Devon just smiles at her and picks up Chris, cradling him like a little baby. He steps on Miranda's remains, going over to the hybrid and vampire.  
"Look into the little boy's eyes, Selene. You can't tell me that isn't the eyes of a dead person. He's been dead for a long time, his body just didn't get the message. Let him rest, like a good Mother would. Selene, he's gone and he won't be coming back. No matter what you try, why? Because you're the monster from his dreams," Devon says holding Chris in front of her.  
"Why is he so important to you?" Michael asks even though his throat is being crushed by the big vampires arms.  
"He's the cure to this stupid curse. He can change everyone back to the way they were. The only human being alive that is immune to becoming either a vampire or a werewolf. What's weird is that if you bite him directly you die, but if you introduce his blood directly into your blood stream you're safe." Devon explains as Selene knocks out the two guards and then Michael's guards.  
"Too bad that you won't get to use that to your advantage because you'll be dead." Selene growls taking out her gun and pointing it point blank at Devon's head. "Say hi to Viktor for me."  
  
Last Chapter soon. Anyway, after you're reading this. You can go check out my other fics. 


	5. True Intentions

GT: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but that's the beauty in being me. I never update my stories. Although, that is also the curse of being me because I can lose readers like that. Anyway, here's my current list of excuses of not updating: 1) finals, high school sucks doing this time of the year 2) end of the year and just getting lazy 3) work; nuff, said. I don't really have to explain that 4) writer's block; the cold war is finally beginning to thaw 5) school in general 6) my pathetic advances to obtaining what so many people have...a life 7) season finale season 8) summer movie season; saw Van Helsing going to go see it again with my friends and than again with my aunt and my little sis. 9) just plain lost interest in story and started other stories which I've already lost interest in Okay, now that's all cleared up here's the second to the last chapter of The Eye's of a Child!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be used against me in a court of law. But I do own Chris and the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter 5: True Intentions  
  
Selene held her gun up to the vampire's head who still held Chris's limp form in his arms. "Say hi to Viktor for me," she growls beginning to pull back on the trigger. Chris's eyes flicker with a hidden pain, another death that he must witness.  
"Do you want him to fall deeper into darkness? You can hear his heartbeat faster when he witnesses death. He fears it and anyone who brings it about. He'll probably end up in an insane asylum when he's older, because you would have pushed him over the edge by killing me in front of him. The blood will trinkle down my face onto his and he'll start on a road that will lead to many peoples deaths." Devon says slyly as Selene looks from the egotistical vampire to the small, pale child that she had grown to love as her own child. She lowers her weapon, the fire of pride still glowing in her icy, cold eyes. "Nice, to see that you were willing to see it my way. Now, go to sleep."  
A blunt object hits her in the back of the head and she blacks out, lying beside Michael who had fallen during Devon's little speech. "Make sure they're locked up tight. And make sure, they see everything." He says with a smile as he walks into the main room, carrying Chris in his arms. "Soon, even Marcus won't stand a chance against me!" He gives Chris to a vampire wearing a surgical outfit, who takes him to the middle of the room where a steel table was well lit.  
"Here we go," the vampire in the surgical outfit says setting down Chris, who looks blindly into the white light. His blue eyes slowly adjusting to the lights as shadows hovered above him driving thin, metallic needles into his small arms. He closes his eyes tightly trying to drown at the stinging pain, tears escaping through the slits of his eyes but not giving into what the vampire wanted. Giving up on his hope, which was slowly fading into the darkness that had consumed most of him already.  
He hears the fading footsteps of the really, really bad man who disappears behind the blood red velvet curtains that led to his room. Chris turns his head to the side, resting his head on the cold, silver steel. He notices the unconscious forms of the people who had come to save him, the woman who gave him so much comfort and calmed the pain and anger that he felt deep within in him. He opens his mouth to call help but the words don't escape his mouth, something blocks his voice. "Trying to call for help?" The "doctor" asks with a toothy smile as he wiggles a tube that is directed right in his throat. Chris starts to cry, not knowing what's going to happen to him as he lay on the table.  
After a while, for Chris it was an eternity of pain being directed in his veins and even a small needle was carefully driven into his heart. The bad man emerges from the red curtains, completely changed from his last appearance. Instead of a rugged looking man, there was a man dressed like James Bond smoking a cigar. "Is dinner almost ready, yet?" Devon asks with a smirk as he forms a ring with the smoke escaping his mouth. He nonchalantly walks over to the table where Chris was hooked up to all sorts of needles that led to clear tubes and then to vacuum like machines that would be used to drain the blood out of the seven-year-old.  
"We just have to wait for the dinner guests," the doctor says as Chris looks up at them then back to Selene who was hanging by chains next to Michael. Chris tries again to call to her but is stopped by the needle in his neck.  
"And they should be arriving any minute now. Marcus has tasted Helsing blood before, hasn't he? But back then it was aged; this is young and strong. I wonder, if he'll like this more." Devon says gently running his hand against Chris's pale face and than grabbing his wet, matted jet- black hair. "You better not disappoint me, okay little boy!" Chris snuffs a cry as all the needles in his veins pull one way, while he is pulled another.  
"Lord Devon, Marcus has finally arrived." One of his underlings says bowing slightly, being followed by Marcus and some of his followers. Devon's attitude quickly changes and he walks over to greet the older clan leader.  
"Devon, you seem to have thought this out." Marcus says looking to the middle of the room, where Chris lay still as the dead. "Oh, and what charming décor." He indicates Selene and Michael who hang unconius chained to the wall. Devon leads him to a chair and one of his servants helps him sit down.  
"I do what I can," Devon lies, snapping his fingers and one of his underlings flip a switch. The machines activate and Chris gasps in pain as his blood travels through the tubes.  
"How, last century. Devon, I thought we stopped using humans as food sources." Marcus says as Devon smirks and one of his underlings set down a tray of silver goblets.  
"Marcus, this boy is a direct descendant of Abraham Van Helsing the same man who almost ended your life." Devon says as Marcus looks over at him and gets up from his seat with an intrigued look on his face.  
"How did you find him?" Marcus asks as he runs his fingers through Chris soft hair. Chris looks up at the even scarier, looking man who was similar to Devon in many ways. "I've been looking for his blood line for hundreds of years."  
"They changed the name and I have better news," Devon says with a smile neither of them noticing Selene starting to wake up. Her eyes slowly adjusting back into consciousness and to two figures standing over the small child that had stolen her heart like Michael had only in a less love interest way.  
"What?" Marcus asks eagerly as Devon hands him a silver goblet filled with Chris's deadly blood. Marcus presses his lips on the goblet getting ready to drink.  
"He's the last of his blood line," Devon says as Marcus than dives right into drinking the dark red blood. Selene notices Chris's blood running out of his small body, a burning anger growing from deep within her.  
"Nooooo!" Selene yells pulling on the chains and making the wall crumble under the pressure. Selene jumps over to the two vampires, her blue eyes reflecting the fire from within her. "Don't you touch him anymore." She kicks Devon in the face, lifting off the ground for the most part. Marcus looks over at Devon before turning and walking away.  
"Why the hell isn't he dying?" Devon growls as Marcus turns back to him with a smile on his face.  
"Did you not consider that I lie?" Marcus says looking back at the unconscious boy who had so reminded of himself when he was that age. "Exactly like me. I give the best of luck, my boy." With that, Marcus disappears down the hall. Leaving Devon to the fate that he had begun after touching the boy. Michael slowly starts to wake up as well, his chains already broken from Selene's escape. He runs over to Chris, seeing that he had the most medical experience.  
"Michael, is he..."Selene starts to ask but is cut off by the hybrid who just smiles warmly at her.  
"Don't worry, he's alright. He just has to get his blood back in him, that's all." Michael says turning the switch on reverse and starting the process to return Chris's blood back to him.  
"I don't think so," Devon says trying to tackle Michael but Selene grabs him by the ankle and starts to swing him around. "Let me go, bitch!" He kicks Selene in the head and flips in the air kicking Michael in the face and groin. Michael falls to the ground in pain and leaving one more needle in Chris's throat. Devon walks over to Selene, dragging Michael by his hair. "You can die together." He gets ready to shoot her in the head with an ultraviolet bullet. Raze, Spider, Mouse, and Lucian finally arrive only to see the ending of the fight.  
A shot rings out through the entire mausoleum and everyone stays completely still. Selene looks up at the dark-haired power hungry vampire who stands very still. "How?" Devon chokes out as his skin slowly starts to melt away, he turns to see Chris sitting on the table barely holding a silver handgun in his shaking hands, aimed right at the vampire. Devon looks into the eyes of the determined blue eyed seven-year-old who pulls the trigger again, finishing him off. Selene lifts to uneasy feet and walks over to the boy, taking him up her arms nearly at tears. Michael stands up and sorely walks over to them and they all stand quietly in a hug.  
"Thanks," Chris finally says breaking the silence between the three of them. Mouse gets ready to join the trio but is stopped by three older, stronger, and smarter wolves.  
"Just leave them be," Lucian says with a smile as they watch the heart-wreaking scene.  
"God, this makes me sick." Spider says before getting pelted by punches delivered by the other three who take the fight outside.  
"I never want you to leave," Chris says to Selene who looks over at Michael with longing eyes but is greeted by cold eyes. Michael stays quiet for a while and then gives his answer to the question that Selene and Chris had, even though Selene never let on to what her question was.  
  
GT: And that's it! Nah, I wouldn't do that! Anyway, the next chapter is the last. Hopefully, you liked this story so far. I know I enjoyed all the feedback and all the time I spent trying to figure out how I was going to end it. And even though I enjoyed writing it, every story has to come to an end and this is that story's end. Please Review and read the last chapter. 


	6. Epilogue

GT: My last chapter of The Eye's of a Child. Man, I'm going to miss writing this. But more importantly I'm going to miss you guys. Everyone who read this story and reviewed. You guys kept me going, kept me wanting to write more and more because I didn't want to let you down. And now that it's over you will probably never read any of more stuff again. But it would be nice to hear from ya'll once in a while. You made me want to continue with my work and your comments made me adapt my writing which gave me new experiences for me to grow in my skill so thank you...RoyalTearDrop  
Sweet Taloa  
AquariousF5  
Frek  
Iridescent eyes  
vampirehuntr00  
xXxCrimsonTearsxXx  
charmedgurlies  
pike  
Chronicles Bailey  
silverblue-eyes  
Lady of the North  
  
You guys made updating worth it and anyone else who did not review but still remained to loyally read this fic. Thanks for helping me stick with it and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be used against me in a court of law. But I do own Chris, any unheard of characters, and the story idea.   
  
Chapter 6: Epilogue  
  
All the events in his life had leaded him to this moment. No one suspected that he would have gone this far on his own, not even his own Father but he had. A look of determination grows on his face as he stared forward unrelentlessly, staring into the endless abyss. His dark jet-black hair curling around his sweat covered face. His silence and burning determination forming a chilling atmosphere around him. "Don't do it Chris! You're not ready for him!" Mouse shouts trying to hold him back but is stopped by Spider who hangs his head in disappointment at how much the man had grown.  
"Mouse. Chill, alright. You did all you could, now it's his turn." Spider says nonchalantly leaning on the wall, whittling a piece of wood with a small silver dagger. Chris eyes close into small slits, his bright blue eyes focusing on the thing in front of him. A smile grows on Raze's face as he stares into the human teenager's eyes.  
"Nine years has taught you nothing, boy." Raze says with a laughing tone as he stares at the sixteen-year-old boy who had come into their life when he was seven.  
"Oh, yeah." Chris says with a stinging tone in his voice. A toothy grin grows on the werewolf's face as he gets ready to attack.  
"Get ready to die, boy!" Raze shouts as Mouse puts his hands over his eyes trying to shield himself from Chris's gruesome fate.  
"Not before you!" Chris shouts as he runs at the huge werewolf, armed with only a tiny sword. Raze takes out his automatic gun and aims it at the charging, inexperienced human. Mouse snuffs a cry as he listens to the bullets ricoet off the walls and than silence.  
"I can't believe it," Spider says in shock as he stares at the scene. Apparently, Chris had gotten so fast during training that he had dodged all the bullets and gotten behind the big man. Spider looks at the silver point sticking out of Raze's chest as Chris stood behind him with a smirk on his face.  
"I WON!" Chris shouts dropping the joystick and bouncing off the couch, his arms flinging in the air and shaking wildly. Mouse comes out from hiding to see that his beloved student had won in Mortal Combat against the all-powerful and champion Raze.  
"I knew you would," Mouse says shakily but Chris just ignores him and hops on top of the couch. He begins to taunt the big wolf, who growls something under his breath. With all the exitcement, Chris hadn't noticed a looming darkened figure enter from behind him.  
"Christopher," the calm, cold voice says from behind him. The dark- haired teenager slowly turns to see Selene standing at the doorway with the look of death on her face.  
"Yeah?" Chris asks with a weak smile as the lady vampire looks into his eyes, which still held the darkness of his past. A smirk grows on her face, which to Chris meant that something bad was going to happen soon.  
"Aren't you supposed to be asleep? Or did you forget that you have school tomorrow?" Selene asks as Spider, Mouse, and Raze mock the teenager behind his back like older brothers. And that's what they were to Chris, older brothers.  
"I'm guessin' I havta go to go to bed," Chris says with a weak defeated tone as Selene just nods and the teenager walks passed her and into the hallway. "Good night, love ya Mom." He gently kisses Selene on the cheek and disappears into the darkness of the hallway. Mouse giggles as he watches the scene and then a thought crosses the young werewolf's mind. _Chris would never go to bed on a Sunday_, Michael thinks to himself as he had just seen what his son had done to throw his Mother off. Michael looks over at Selene who has had the same thought as he did. They all run over to the teenager's room, where the window is left open. Chris had left into the night as he did so many times before, like when Selene had been a deathdealer. Only Chris didn't go after werewolves, he went after those who had tormented him in his dreams ever since he was seven.  
_There's never an ending for a story_, Chris thought sitting on his regular perch high atop the city lights, looking down at the small specks that were people. _Only beginnings. _The teenage boy with a smirk on his face and wearing a leather jacket similar to his Mother's and two guns at his sides jumps into the air. It was his turn, it was his century. To turn the war around and finally end it. He softly lands on the ground and continues with a stride into the crowd, followed closely by his family and his parents. Who had finally caught up with him.  
  
-End-  
  
GT: That's the end. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. Buh-bye! Did you like it? I might do another story. Might, I don't know at the moment. I'm trying to get my writing career up and running at the moment but its not working out. Did you like the family situation, I always thought that Raze would be a cool big bro? And I liked the adaptation I made with Chris, him becoming similar to Selene and not Michael. Because he had a close bond with Selene as a child, I thought it would only be natural if Chris became like her.  
  
If you have any questions about how Chris was able to jump so high without getting hurt, its because if he gets bitten he doesn't change but takes on the abilities that someone would normally get. Like healing quickly, super strength, etc. It's basically like he gets the cool gifts but doesn't get the curses that come with them. 


End file.
